A typical wireless communications device generally includes a transceiver that allows the device to both receive and transmit wireless signals. Example such devices include, for instance, cell phones, handheld and mobile two-way radios such as walkie-talkie radios and family radio service (FRS) radios, high-power cordless telephones (sometimes call long range cordless telephones, or LRCTs), and any device having a general purpose communications transceiver. Some such devices may only have a receiver component (e.g., radio).
While such communications devices generally serve numerous useful and beneficial purposes, they can also be used for harmful purposes, such as in the context of explosives (e.g., cell phone based trigger that allows for remote detonation), or other malicious activity that is atypical of normal device use.
There is a need, therefore, for techniques for characterizing and identifying vulnerabilities associated with wireless communications devices.